


Bad Boys Need Love Too

by hxilzy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, badboy!Michael, im going to hell, innocent! Luke, michael eats booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxilzy/pseuds/hxilzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is the bad boy of his high school and Luke is the complete opposite. </p><p>Or.</p><p>Luke and Michael fuck in a janitor's closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys Need Love Too

“Don’t turn around, but Michael Clifford is starring right at you” My best friend, Calum, whispered as I closed my locker. This made my blue eyes widen, why was the school bad boy looking at me? I had to force myself not to turn around.

“A-are you sure he’s not looking at someone else” I asked him as he began to walk to our first class, which just so happened to be Michael’s way. I made the mistake of looking down at my phone as I walked next to the kiwi boy, only to run into what I thought was a wall.

“Going somewhere, princess?” I heard a deep voice in front of me, I soon realized I didn’t run into a wall. I ran into Michael fucking Clifford.

“I-I’m sorry” I mumbled, looking up at him, blushing as I saw his smirk.

“Don’t be, where are you going?” He asked, surprising me. I gulped, looking over to see Calum to the side wide eyed.

“Biology” I answered, earning another loop sided grin from the older boy.

“I’ll walk you, come on” Michael said, hooking an arm around my waist and I immediately felt my face heat up as we began walking. Behind us, I heard whistles and catcalls from his friends. I couldn’t help my chuckle when he just flipped them off. My blush got darker, if that was even possible when Michael looked down at me smirking.

“What are you laughing at, princess?” I could tell that he was doing this on purpose to me.

“Uh..nothing” I mumbled as we approached my class room. I would be lying if i said I was a bit disappointed as I didn’t feel his arm around me anymore. My disappointment soon vanished as he asked his next question.

“In exchange for walking you to class, I need your number” The bright red haired boy said with a cheeky smile (That I had to admit was extremely cute). I felt myself nodding and smiling also as I took out my phone, handing it to him. I watched as he put in his number, after he handed back to me. I couldn’t help my butterflies as I saw he saved his name under ‘Mikey’.

I turned to walk into my class but was stopped once again.

“What? You’re just gonna leave me here without a good bye kiss?” I gulped, never being in this situation before. I stood frozen as he came closer, stopping to where our lips were only inches away, I could feel his warm breath.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” He whispered, purposely letting his breath hit my lips.

“Yes” I breathed out before he slammed his lips to mine. I melted into the kiss, completely forgetting about the class that I would soon be late for. I was the first to pull back, trying to regain my breath, but the only thing that stayed on my mind was how this was the most perfect first kiss.

“No way am I letting you go to class now” He muttered, confusing me, but I didn’t question him as he pulled me away. Soon we were in the janitor’s closet, I could barely register what was going on has he pushed me against the wall.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted this Lukey” He mumbled against my neck, making me shudder. I held back a moan as his lips found my sweet spot, sucking and licking over the spot.

“Mikey” I sighed in pleasure as he grinded his hips against me, letting me feel exactly how hard he was. I played with his shirt, hoping he would get the hint to take it off.

“If you want it off, do it yourself” I could literally feel his smirk as he spoke the words. With a sudden gain of confidence, I lifted up his shirt, taking it off and throwing it to the side. I looked down to see he was already pulling off his jeans, leaving me fully clothed.

“Off now” He groaned as he palmed his clothed member. I bit my lip, slowly taking off my shirt, teasing him. His gaze never left my body as I finished stripping, leaving me in only my boxers.

I didn’t wait for instructions as I dropped to my knees in front of him. I looked up at him, seeing him biting his lip to hide his smirk. I smiled to myself before using my teeth to pull down his boxers, I was satisfied when I heard a mumbled 'fuck’ from him.

I took his tip into my mouth, sucking and swirling my tongue around it. I took his groans and heavy breathing as encouragement to take more into my mouth.

“God, you look so pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock baby” Michael’s dirty words turned me on even more, making me bob my head even faster. I pumped the part that I couldn’t fit in my mouth, leaving no part of him untouched. I felt his hands run threw my hair, tugging. I moaned around him, making him twitch in my mouth. I knew his was close. I took him out of my mouth, sticking out my tongue and used both hands to jerk him off.

“Fuck fuck fuck Luke!” A string of curse words left his lips as he came, spilling onto my tongue. I swallowed the best I could, some dripping from the side of my mouth. I smiled up at him as he starred down at me with wide eyes.

“Holy fuck baby” He laughed breathlessly. I licked my lips, standing up.

“Who knew little innocent Lucas was a little cock slut” He smirked, making me blush, making my covered cock throb. “For you” I said causing his smirk to grow.

“I know, now for your turn, bend over the desk Lukey” Michael ordered, pointing to the desk in the corner. I scurried over, immediately bending over it and waiting for what was to come. (hehe get it) My boxers were soon a pool around my ankles and let out a squeak of surprise as a hard hand came down on my left cheek.

“Michael!” I yelled, turning into a moan as he began to massage the spot. His hands spread out my cheeks, earning a blush from me as I pictured him looking me over.

“So beautiful” His breath hit against my hole, before his warm tongue ran over it.

“F-fuck don’t tease” I whine desperately. Instead he ignored my requests and flicked his tongue against me, making me shudder and gasp. I pushed back against him only to have him hold me in place. I was about to complain until I felt his warm tongue push into me, making me moan loudly as he used his lips to suck on the ring of my hole as his tongue darted in and out.

“Michael- nghhh- please” I whimpered, not exactly knowing what for. My unspoken request were soon fulfilled as his hand wrapped around my cock, flicking his wrist to the same speed as his tongue work on me. I was soon a complete mess as moans and whimpers left my lips. I felt the heat forming in my lower regions and I knew I was close.

“I-I’m so close Mikey!” I gasp out, needing something more that I couldn’t quite name. His curled up running along my walls, this was all I needed to be coming hard in his hand, collapsing on the desk. His movements didn’t stop until he knew he extended my orgasm to the fullest.

After regaining our breaths and getting cleaned up and dressed, we walked out just in time for lunch. We walked towards the cafeteria and I immediately spotted Calum who was giving me a stern look. I chuckled and looked back to Michael.

“Calum wants me, I’ll see you later?”

“Text me your address, I’m taking you out tonight” He nodded, making me smile knowing this wasn’t a onetime thing.

“O-okay” I nodded beginning to walk until he spoke again.

“One last thing”

“Hmm?”

“Your sex hair is giving it away” He winked, walking away, leaving me blushing and running my fingers through my hair.


End file.
